


If The Whole World Was Watching (I'd Still Dance With You)

by lunarknightz



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Steve Trevor Lives, fixit, only mostly dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Relationships can be hard.  It's even harder when you add Super Powers into the mix. (Or, dealing with your first fight after you've been separated by death, a century and a couple of lifetimes).Set in the same universe asThe Testaments They ToldandOur Time & Place Stand Still.(One day, I will come up with a series name for these stories.  But today is not that day.





	If The Whole World Was Watching (I'd Still Dance With You)

“You should really write a how-to manual.” Steve sighed, and took a long sip of his beer. “Or one of those books for dummies? How to Date Superheroes. It’d be a best seller.”

“It’d be a short book.” Lois sighed, and took a sip from her own bottle of beer. “My advice, _don’t_. It’s not for the faint of heart. I didn’t have gray hairs before I started dating Clark.”

“You don’t have gray hair now.”

“That’s the miracle of hair dye.” Lois shook her head. “For someone who’s on his second life time, you’ve got a lot to learn, buddy.”

“Don’t remind me.” Steve sighed. “I can’t believe that I screwed up things with Diana so badly.”

“You had a fight, Steve. Normal people do fight.”

Steve shot Lois a look. “You’re dating a Super Powered alien. I’m dating a Demi-God. Where in the world does normal exactly figure into the picture?”

“It’s a fight. She’ll get over it.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Steve.” Lois sat her beer down on the coffee table in front of her. “Diana loves you. Yeah, right now, you might not be her favorite person in the world, and she’s more than a little ticked off at you. _Understandably_ , even. But she’s been in love with you for over a century. Trust me, back when Clark was still dead, Diana talked about the one who got away. I didn't realize it at the time, but that was you. And even though it seemed absolutely impossible at the time to us that it could actually happen, after crying over Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic, we both agreed that if the guy that we loved ever came back into our lives, we wouldn’t let him go. So she’s not going to let you go. And you can’t be stupid enough to let her."

“Huh?”

“Were you so clueless in the last century? Now is a perfect time for a big, grand gesture.”

“Really?”

“Trust me.” 

 

“Oh yeah, because those words have _never_ gotten me in trouble before.”

“Steve, what happens in Baghdad stays in Baghdad….” Lois admonished him.

 

***

 

Seventeen punching bags laid demolished on the floor of the Justice League workout room; and an eighteenth was near extinction.

“Diana,” Clark said softly. “Do you need to talk?”

“I’m fine.” She snapped.

“Would you like to tell me something I’d believe?”

“What about me is unbelievable? I’m simply trying to take out my anger in a productive way.”

“And most of Bruce’s budget for training equipment for the rest of the year? I’ve never seen so much sawdust in my life. Says the boy who was raised on a farm.”

"And...,” Diana said, smiling through her frustration, “Lois told you what happened.”

 

“Well, there is that.” Clark shrugged. “She thought you might need someone to talk to.”

Diana was silent. “We had a fight.”

“That sucks. What happened?”

“Do you ever think that things with Lois won’t work out? Things with Steve have always been so…intense. He was the first human, the first... male that I ever met, and in 1918, I hardly knew him for a week before he died; and I spent so long in love with his memory. He was perfect in that way, and then when I found him again, it was a miracle. But what if we’re too different? He’s a human, and I’m not. I’m Wonder Woman, and he’s just a history professor. We’re just too different.”

“Different can be good, Diana. Trust me, I get it. Relationships aren’t easy, especially when you add super powers and our secret identities into the mix. But I wouldn’t want to live without Lois. She’s my world. But she’s not perfect. She can be bossy, and sometimes a little slobby, and goodness knows that she can’t spell anything right or even use spell check to save her life, but I love her. Lois makes my life worth living, and I’m pretty sure that you feel the same way about Steve.”

“But…”

“Would you want to date me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you’re not looking for someone to be the same as you, we’d make perfect sense. Phenomenal powers, extra worldly origins, super powers for days. We’d be a perfect match.”

 

“But…you feel like…”

“A brother to you?” Clark said. “Precisely. Being perfect for each other on paper is completely different than being right for each other in reality. I love Lois. You love Steve. You had a fight. It’s all part of loving a human.”

“Is it worth it?”

“Hell, yeah.” Clark said with a grin. “Trust me, the best part about a fight is when you get to make up.” 

 

 

****

 

Diana smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle in her dress for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Where was he? She’d taken extra special care with her outfit and dress, looking all over Paris and London until she found a dress just the perfect shade of blue, one that matched her memories of a dress she’d worn to a German ball a century ago. Diana remembered the look on Steve’s face on that night, when he saw her from across the room, before that final battle. She wanted to see that look again.

Diana wanted to end this fight and make things right with Steve. So she’d skipped out on the formal dinner and benefit dinner that Wonder Woman had been scheduled to attend in Brussels, to attend this ball that his college was throwing in Washington, D.C. Her attempt to make a big, grand, gesture.

And Steve wasn’t even here. Diana felt foolish and frustrated. 

Perhaps she could just slip out the back, before anyone noticed. She was so lost in her own thoughts that Diana didn’t notice her phone ringing.

“Hello?” She answered the phone, briefly looking at the caller ID. “Lois, I really don’t have time to talk now.”

“I know…I just wanted to see how the big, grand gesture went. Did it work?”

“Clark told you about that? I told him not to ruin the surprise. Goes to show that you can’t trust a Kryptonian…”

“Clark didn’t tell me about anything. Wait…where are you?”

“D.C. Alone. At Steve’s faculty ball, feeling like a fool. Our whole fight was about this ball, and he’s not even here. I just…I’m going home.”

“Whoa. Wait. Wait one minute. Trust me. Things are going to get better in an instant. Or two.”

“Lois, what are you talking about?”

A sudden breeze blew through the ballroom. Then, standing at the crest of the steps, was Steve Trevor, clad in a tuxedo and looking just a little wind-blown, and a lot relieved.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Diana hung up the phone, and made her way towards Steve. Seeing her approach, Steve’s face changed, softening. The way he looked at her…nearly took her breath away.

“I’m a humungous idiot.” He said, grabbing her hand as Diana grew close. 

“Are you expecting me to argue?” She said, fighting back a chuckle. “You can be rather stupid, Steve Trevor.”

“I’m working on it. I'm a work in progress.” He rubbed his fingers over her hand, before squeezing her fist tightly. “Have I told you how absolutely beautiful you are?”

“Not tonight…but I could bear hearing it again.” She said softly. "You’re not too hard on the eyes yourself, Professor Trevor.”

“A certain millionaire I know hooked me up with his suit guy.” He smiled. “That dress…it’s the same color as the one you wore that night, with the sword.”

“You noticed.” She smiled.

“I’m always going to notice you. Or I should. But I didn’t, and Diana, I’m sorry. The benefit in Brussels, that meant something to you. And I just got it in my head that I wanted to show all of my colleagues that I had this amazing girlfriend. I was so determined to show you off that I forgot to ask you what you wanted. I was selfish, and I never want to make you feel like you don’t matter. Because you do matter.”

“I skipped the benefit to be here for you. Because I didn’t look at your side, either Steve. I wasn’t being fair. This relationship isn’t about what I want…or what you want, it’s about us, and what we want to build together. And what we need.”

Steve laughed. “My grand gesture to say I’m sorry was to be at the benefit for you. That’s where I was, until Lois called in Clark to save the day. I’m still getting used to living in a world where your friends are faster way to travel than the Concorde.”

“I can deal with that.” Diana said. “The whole relationship thing, it’s a process, right?”

“Of two people making one life together, yeah.” Steve smiled. “So you don’t want to give up on us?”

“No.” She nodded. “Do you?”

“Never.” He said. “Never will I give up on you. We’ll work through this, all of this, together.”

“I like that.” She smiled, and kissed him quickly. 

Breaking the kiss, but holding him close, Diana asked a question. “What would you like to do now?”

“I think,” Steve said with a smile, “I would like to dance with the prettiest woman in the room. If she’d do me an honor of a dance?”

“Always.” Diana grinned. "Even if the world is watching you dance with a superhero?"

"With or without the world watching; with or without music. I'll always dance with you."

"It's a bit more like swaying." She said, drawing near to him. "But I'm not complaining."

Time had only improved his dancing.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Diana awoke, warm and happy in the shelter of Steve’s arms. She snuggled closer, adoring the steady sound of his heartbeat under her cheek.

Clark was right. Making up was the best part.

Diana fell back asleep, unafraid of what the future might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from lyrics of "This Town" by Niall Horan.


End file.
